Just One Change
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Stiles' sleep is disturbed when he's asked what he would change if he had the chance. He can change any one thing from any point within his own existence. He chooses to stop Derek's high school sweetheart from being bitten. Time-Travel? Just another day in the life Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Stiles was woken by the sense of _wrongness_ permeating through his room. There was something that didn't belong there. A few months ago he would have put it down to one of the Pack coming for a visit, but with the majority dead, travelling, or just not that close to him, he knew that wasn't the case.

Opening his eyes to a squint, he realised the chill was coming from the bedroom's open window. There was a miniscule hitch to his breathing when he noticed this, having purposely closed the window since the Deadpool, in a vain attempt at comfort. He may not have been on the list, but he was close enough to a handful of them to be easily considered for the use of bait, if need be. Stiles made sure to keep his body relaxed and breathing even, so as not to alert whomever had decided to break into his room, that he was awake.

The sound of rustling cloth and flash of white drew Stiles' attention to his desk. He could see a barefoot woman with long brown hair, a flowing white dress that seemed to glow faintly, and opaque wings glinting from her back.

The woman suddenly straightened from where she had been leaning over the top of his desk. As she turned, her dress fluttered silently. "You're awake." She said. Her voice seemed to ring and echo throughout the room, an ethereal quality to it. "I have come to compensate you." She told him as she looked at him with clear eyes. Stiles sat up, figuring there wasn't a point in pretending anymore.

"Compensate me?" He questioned. "For what?" He scrubbed a hand over the side of his face in a vain attempt to rid himself of his sleepiness.

"I failed in correctly maintaining your fate." She told him. "I was lax in my duties, and you suffered what you were not meant to, and so I shall compensate you. What do you wish for?" The woman told him.

Stiles sighed. "Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, right?"

"No. You are awake." She told him before smiling, causing Stiles to subconsciously relax. "I am Nortia. I have influence over time, fate, destiny and chance. But I failed to correctly help yours along. You may ask for anything within my power."

"I don't really want anything. I know for a fact," Stiles pointed to exaggerate his factual knowledge. "That getting wishes granted by the supernatural will end badly because they'll be twisted it in some horrible, grotesque, way! Completely ruining the wish anyway." Stiles gestured.

"That is true." Nortia told him. "Then, perhaps we could talk hypothetically?" She asked. Stiles swayed his head in consent. "You are filled with many a regret, if you could change one thing, any one thing that happened within you time of existence, what would it be?" She inquired, delicately lowering herself to sit by his legs on the bed. "Do not forget that, even hypothetically, there would be a ripple, changing many things from then on." She reminded him.

"Hypothetically?" He checked. At her nod, he continued. "Hypothetically, if I could change any one thing from any point in my life, I would…" He stopped to pause for a moment. "I would stop Derek's girlfriend, Paige, from being bitten by Ennis."

Nortia looked momentarily surprised. "That is a rather selfless wish." She told admirably.

"No its not." Stiles told her. "It's a selfish wish. If Paige doesn't get bit, she doesn't die. If she doesn't die, Derek won't be manipulated by Kate. No Kate, means no fire. No fire, means Peter doesn't go crazy, set up a Deadpool with a Banshee, and kill his niece to be an Alpha. No crazy Alpha means no supernatural problems for me, Scott, or any of my friends. No crazed Alpha out for blood, no Kanima murdering everyone on the swim team, no psychotic old man trying to beat me and hunt down Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Also no Alpha pack or Darach issues, because the Hale's would sort it out, which means no dying! No Nogitsune possession, no bomber, Sheriff station or Hospital massacre. Liam won't be turned either… So much crap could be avoided with the single instance of Paige _not_ being bitten!" By the end of Stiles' rant, his breathing had become labored and wheezy.

Nortia watched him silently for a moment. "So you wish to protect your friends from the supernatural-related threats that they would otherwise have to face?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "Wait, no! That's not it! _I_ just don't want to be involved with any supernatural crap! So my friends can't be either!"

"You are terrible liar. You enjoy being knowledgeable of the supernatural world. You do not enjoy the danger it brings to your loved ones." She told him.

Stiles sighed and exasperated "Oh, my god!" under his breath, raking his hands through his hair and flopping onto his back on his bed.

"No. I am a Goddess." Nortia corrected. "I shall, hypothetically, allow you to have your wish now. Good luck." She bid her goodbye as she faded away.

"Wait, what?" Stiles sat up again. "Hey!" He exclaimed jumping from his bed as he realised she was no longer there. He spun around quickly. "What does that even mean!?" He demanded. "Nortia!"

As he spun around for a second time, still searching the woman out, he noticed that his room had gone pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. He felt bump into his leg just before his surroundings begun to brighten up again. He looked around and noticed he was in the school corridor. Looking to his feet, there was a moss green rucksack leaning on his calf. After bending down to open the top, the was a note with cursive writing;

 _Some things you may need. –Nortia_

Stiles sighed. "Great. Thanks." He muttered to himself as he roughly zipped it closed once more, not bothering to check what was inside, before shoving his arms through the straps and hefting it onto his back.

As he began to walk passed the classrooms, he realised he was still in his night wear, consisting of a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt he'd stolen from Derek on one of the many occasions he'd had to spend the night strategising with everyone in Derek's Loft, but with the addition of socks and shoes. "Well, she's thoughtful, I'll give her that." He grumbled as he trudged through his moonlit school.

Not long after he began to wonder aimlessly, he heard a female's voice call out; "Derek?" In mild confusion.

 _That's Paige. You want to stop her getting the bite, don't you?_ An ethereal voice floated through Stiles' mind. _Now you can. Go!_ With that, Stiles picked up the pace and began heading towards where he heard Paige call out from.

"Derek, is that you?" She called again, this time with some uncertainty.

There was an ominous silence, before the suddenness of running feet pounded through the school hallways, and a growl reverberated along the lockers.

There was a sudden collision against him, and all he could see was long brunette hair. He grunted in pain from hitting the floor. She moaned as she pushed herself up. After giving him a brief look of confusion, she grabbed his arm, pulled him up and ran back the way he'd come. Not a moment later, Ennis came bumbling round the corner, wolf shift in full-swing. "Holy-!" Stiles cut himself off before gripping Paige's hand tighter, and forcing her to run faster and in stronger strides.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Stiles demanded. "I don't care who calls you out at night, you don't go out at night!" He yelled at her.

"Wha-! Like you can talk! Why are _you_ at school so late!?" She snapped back, heaving breaths slowing her words.

"Saving your ass, like I do Derek's apparently!" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"You, you know Derek? He called me out, is he here?" She asked.

"Yeah, somewhere!" Stiles stated harshly. "Scream his name, and sound like your hurting, he'll come racing then." He told.

Paige shook her head. "He'll be in danger too!"

"He's got a better chance against him than we do right now, so _scream_!" He yelled.

" _Derek! Help me, please! Derek!_ " Paige's voice thundered through the school, pounding through every classroom, reverberating through every corridor. Hammering at Derek's conscious, as he sat in the boys changing room.

He tossed the basketball aside and ran as fast as his wolf could make him, racing to get to Paige.

Stiles and Paige had been running passed a set of stairs when Paige tripped, the tight hold Stiles had on her hand, half pulling her forwards and half dragging him down. In a mess of limbs, Stiles fell to the ground alongside Paige. Ennis was on them almost immediately, grabbing Paige's ankle and dragging her back. A shrill scream left Paige's lips as Stiles tried to pull her back towards, which worked with a jolt as Ennis let go of her leg in order to grab her arm, not noticing Stiles' tug.

Paige was dragged up and on top of Stiles, who then flipped them over, covering Paige with his own body.

At that moment, Derek burst through the double doors at the end of the entrance, took in the site of Paige, terrified, and a boy he'd never seen before, protecting her despite the horror rolling off of him in waves. _No._ Derek thought. _I don't want this. And now an innocent bystander got mixed up in it too… this is all my fault…_ with a howl, Derek charged at Ennis, colliding with him, only to be instantly thrown into the lockers as if he weighed nothing.

Derek lay on the floor, momentarily stunned, as Ennis made his way back over to the pair next to the stairs. By then, Stiles had got up and was crouching by Paige, a tight grip on her arms, ready to haul her up, when he noticed a shadow round the next corner from the corner of his eye, and an advancing Ennis from the other.

"Peter, you asshole!" Stiles called out to the shadow down the corridor. "Call of your mutt!" Ennis gave a deep threatening growl at Stiles' insult, focus shifted from Paige to him. "Run!" He pushed Paige towards the shadow of Peter, praying he wasn't as much of a dick now as he will 0be, and will get her to safety.

"But Derek-" She tried to protest.

"Will be fine! Go!" He snapped. She glanced at Derek, who had pushed himself up and nodded for her to leave, before heading in the direction Stiles had pushed her. "Yo, Ennis! You're as ugly as ever!" Stiles called mockingly. "You won't be any prettier in ten years' time!" He jeered.

Ennis let out a loud, threatening roar before charging Stiles.

Stiles flailed his arms around slightly, slipping one of his bag straps off of his shoulders, and swung the bag with as much force as he could at the Alpha's head. There was a sickening thud as the bag made contact, knocking the wolf back with a howl of pain as blood began to drip down from his temple. Stiles gave his bag a stunned look, oblivious of Ennis dark glare. "What the heck did she put in this thing..?" Stiles muttered, amazed.

"Watch out!" Young Derek cried out as he pushed himself up.

Stiles looked up in time to dodge the swipe aimed for his face, a faint scratch covered his cheek as he fell back onto the stairs behind him. He watched with wide eyes as Ennis drew back for another strike.

"Run!" Derek shouted as he leapt onto Ennis' back, arms circling his throat tightly. Stiles scrambled through the contents of his bag while Ennis shoved back, smacking Derek into the lockers, but he hung on persistently.

Wrapping his hand around a jar of black ash, Stiles let out a cry of triumph. _Thank you Nortia!_ "Derek," He called as he unscrewed the lid. "Get away from him now!" Stiles threw the contents of the jar at Ennis, believing in it to encircle him, just as Derek got out of reach.

Everyone froze as Ennis hit an invisible wall, growling and thrashing within the circle of mountain ash.

"What, what is that?" Derek asked, voice half awed and half fearful.

"Mountain Ash." Stiles replied with panted breath. "Thank Nortia, it was in the bag." With that, Stiles carefully made his way around the captured Alpha. Ennis let out a ferocious growl aimed at him, causing him to flinch back with an involuntary; "Oh, god!" slipping through his lips as he came to a stop next to Derek. "Time to leave?" He asked. "I think it's time to leave." Stiles nodded.

Derek gave him a strange look before grabbing Stiles by the arm and tugging him after Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The trip back to the Hale house was silent.

Peter had borrowed the car from his sister, Talia, and was now driving the four back. Every couple of seconds, he would glance at Stiles, look confused, and then face the road again. They had just driven out of the housing areas of Beacon Hills and were following the wood surrounded road to the edge of town, so as to reach the Hale Residence, buried deep within the woods, when Stiles felt his patience fraying.

Peter glanced at Stiles again, and he snapped. "What, Peter!?" He angrily turned to face him from his place in the passenger seat. "Is there something on my face!? Just say so! Geez…" Stiles sighed, roughly drawing a hand over his face.

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Peter asked. "Who even are you? Why were at the school so late? And why did you have a jar of Mountain Ash? Are you a hunter?" a thump on the back of Peter's seat stopped his onslaught of questions. Stiles saw Derek giving his uncle a glare from his seat behind Peter.

Stiles took a loud breath in. "Let's see, I'm wearing one of Derek's shirts. My name is Stiles. Just because. It was in the bag. And no, I'm not a hunter." He replied.

"What else is in the bag?" Derek asked. "And why do you have one of my shirts? That's kinda creepy." He told him.

"Really?" Paige burst. "We're just ignoring the fact that, if it wasn't for Stiles, we'd most likely be dead?" She angrily looked between the two Hale's. "Stop interrogating him! If anything, you should be thanking him!"

Derek looked suitably chastised. "You're right, sorry." He told Paige, before turning to Stiles. "Thanks for helping, man. You were awesome." Derek said, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Stiles floundered a bit in the front seat. Shifting continuously to face forwards and then twisting to look back at Derek in amazement, before settling with controlling his gaping mouth enough to form some sort of reply. "Uh, yeah! No problem, you know? Just doing my thing~" He sang slightly. "Saving wolves in distress, and what not." He shrugged, smiling awkwardly.

Derek gave him another confused look. Stiles was beginning to miss Derek's _'you're pushing it'_ face. Much easier to handle than the looks of adorable confusion his younger self seems to favour.

As silence once again descended in the car, Stiles figured he'd better check what, exactly, Nortia had deemed he 'may need'. Pulling the bag from the floor between his feet, and up onto his lap with a slight huff of breath caught not only Derek and Peter's, but Paige's attention as well. Deciding to ignore the three for now, Stiles unzipped the bag and shifted the contents around more thoroughly, muttering aloud to himself as he did so. "Clothes, underwear, jacket, Mountain Ash… A book?" Stiles trailed off questioningly, before shrugging and stretching his neck in order to get a better look at the bag, despite the fact that it wouldn't improve his visuals any. "Toiletries, Oooh, flashlight!" Stiles grinned to himself as he pulled it out of the bag, testing the weight, and then putting it under his arm to hold onto. He reached a hand down to the bottom of the bag, grabbed a bottle which rattled as he pulled it up and paused. "Huh…" He grunted as he stared at the pill bottle in his hands.

"What is it?" Derek asked from behind. Stiles instantly spun to face Derek, noticing he had lifted up to try and see into the bag better. He slumped back sheepishly when he noticed Stiles looking.

"Adderall." Stiles said. "It's my medication." He further explained when Derek's face didn't show any understanding. "It helps me to concentrate."

"Oh." Derek raised his chin a little, more an aborted nod than anything.

Stiles turned back to the bag. "Aww…" Stiles cooed, a touched look covering is features. "She even put the picture of the Stilinski-McCall picnic in. How sweet." He smiled to himself before going back to shifting through. "Wallet, with cash and ID, and~" Stiles drew out as he pulled the last item up. "A box? With Derek's tattoo on it." Stiles tilted his head momentarily, before shrugging it off.

"That's a triskelia." Peter said from beside him.

Stiles looked up. "I know." Peter's jaw and hands tightened a minuscule amount before relaxing in a single flutter of motion. Stiles felt a slight smugness at getting under Peter's skin so quickly. With an agitated sigh, which Stiles relished, Peter turned into the Hale drive, winding up the path until the tall building came into view, looking better than ever. Stiles had just finished re-packing his bag when he noticed that waiting on the porch of the house were two women, both of which were brunette, stern looking and oozing authority.

"Is that," Stiles paused before glancing at Derek. "Talia and Laura?" He finished his question with a quick hand flick. Derek opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Damn…" Peter sighed. "We're in so much trouble."

"Learn to face the consequences." Stiles told them as he opened the car door and climbed out. The burning on his back let him know that Peter was glaring at him.

As everyone made their way to Talia and Laura, Talia straightened up and pointed into the house. "My office. _Now!_ " She ordered. Peter, Derek and Stiles ducked their heads submissively, whilst Paige awkwardly nodded her consent. Stiles got a curious look from the Hale women as the four of them trailed pass.

Paige and Stiles followed the Hale boys as the Hale women pulled up the rear.

"So," Talia started as Laura closed the door. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" She demanded as she walked around the teens and Peter, making her way to the other side of the desk.

"I tried to talk him out of it, Talia." Peter started, earning an angry and confused look from Derek. "But he was adamant in having Paige turned."

Derek cut him off before he could continue. "What!?" He demanded, grabbing Peter's arm and turning him round. "It was _your_ idea! You kept saying it was the only way I could stay with her!"

"Don't you think we should tell Mrs. Hale what actually happened first? Guys?" Stiles questioned, looking at the two male Hale's imploringly.

"Talia is fine." She informed them, gazing at both the humans in the room. "And I agree." She finished staring at Peter and Derek. "Explain to me, _exactly_ what happened tonight."

When both boys opened their mouths at the same time, Stiles butted in. "Paige should explain!" He rushed out. Shifting uncomfortably at the combined weight off all the Hales' stares, he explained. "She's the one that everything happened to, right? So… She'd be the best person to explain…"

Talia nodded before looking to Paige. "Do you feel comfortable enough to explain tonight's events?" Even though it was a question, Stiles could tell there was also an order behind it.

Paige nodded briefly. "Mm, yeah." She started. "I can, I can do that." She assured. Talia inclined her head in order to show Paige she had her attention. "I got a note from Derek, saying to meet him at the school, and when I got there, I couldn't find him." She pursed her lips slightly, glancing at Derek from the corner of her eye. "I heard something from down the corridor, so I called out, but… it wasn't Derek. It was some huge guy with _seriously_ bad facial hair," Stiles stifled his snort. "Huge teeth and, like, claws? His eyes were red, I think?" Paige thought for a moment. "Yeah, definitely red." She nodded. "And I turned to run." Paige tilted her head down slightly, looking up through her lashes. "As I was turning the corner, I knocked" Here she gestured to Stiles. "Stiles over, and then we were running together." Paige paused for a minute before turning to look at Stiles. "You know, it's funny. You yelled at me for being out, and you seemed to know about that guy. You called him Ennis, right?" Talia straightened up as she heard this. Stiles nodded. "And you said you were 'saving my ass' like you do for Derek."

Stiles swayed his head slightly from side to side. "Yeah~, in hindsight, that was not the best thing to say, considering."

"What's that even mean?" Derek asked. "And you're wearing a shirt that smells like me, but that's way too big to be mine."

Stiles floundered around for a bit. "Well…" He started before derailing into a mumbled mess of words and sounds.

"Enough." Talia stated. "We'll get back to that after. Continue explaining, Paige." She gestured towards the teenage girl, who nodded and did as she was told.

"Stiles told me to shout out for Derek, really loud and as if I'm in pain. When I tried to say it'd put Derek in danger, Stiles said Derek had a better chance than either of us did to beat him and that he'd be alright." Paige looked at Derek briefly. "So… I did. A little while later, I tripped, causing the both of us to fall and the guy," She looked at Stiles and bobbed her head. "Ennis, grabbed my ankle and pulled me back, but Stiles pulled me to him when Ennis let go to grab my arm. Derek came in as soon as Stiles had tried to cover me. I'm not completely sure what happened, but Derek got thrown into the lockers, Stiles yelled something to Peter and insulted Ennis and then pushed me towards where Peter was hiding. I didn't see what happened next, cause Peter took me outside."

Derek went to speak and explain what happened, but Talia cut him off. "Stiles." Her voice commanded.

"Yeah." Stiles' head jerked towards her.

"What happened next?"

"Ahh~, I hit Ennis with my bag, then Ennis took a swing at me," He gestured to his face. "That's where this beauty comes in." He explained. "I fell back, Derek jumped him, I grabbed a jar of Mountain Ash from my bag, told Derek to move, and trapped Ennis." Stiles shrugged. "He's… most likely, still there…" He trailed off with an awkward smile.

"We'll deal with everything one at a time." Talia told him. "Who came up with the idea to ask Ennis to bite Paige?" Talia raised her hand to silence the two betas. "Stiles. You seem to know things you shouldn't. Who do you think it was?"

There was no hesitation from Stiles when he answered. "Peter."

"Oh, come on!" Peter exclaimed. "We don't even know this guy, and he could be a hunter!" He was silenced by a glare from Talia.

When Talia turned her gaze to Stiles, he could have sworn they were piercing through him, reading his very soul. "Why do you believe it was Peter, and not Derek, who came up with the plan?"

Stiles gave her a look of disbelief. "You're joking, right?" At Talia's unimpressed look, he waved an arm between the two betas. "Compare them! Peter, the conniving, sadistic bastard, who likes to mess with people for entertainment, or Derek, the innocent, rough around the edges guy that just wants everyone he cares about to be safe and _together_." Stiles looked at Talia. "Really, who do _you_ think is more likely to come up with this," He looked to Peter for emphasis on his point. " _Terrible_ plan?" He paused before adding. "Derek also has terrible plans, but they're more _stupid_ than _terrible_ , you know?"

"Hey!" Derek protested quietly.

Stiles ignored his offended look and continued to look at Talia. The Alpha stared back, waiting for him to finish. Which he did. "Besides, neither Derek nor Ennis recognised the other, but Ennis _did_ react when I called out to Peter. Which means Derek didn't even have a part in this other than asking Paige to meet him at the school, which could've also been Peter, had Derek not actually been there." Stiles gave an overly dramatic bow, whilst saying; "And with that, I rest my case."

Straightening up again, Stiles noticed that Talia was nodding. Turning to Peter, she asked "Anything to say in your defense?"

Peter just grunted in annoyance. "I was only helping Derek out. Is that really so wrong of me?"

"Are you listening to his heart? Can you hear his lie?" Stiles asked rapidly. "He's obviously lying. If he's a good enough liar to not be noticed, ask Derek. He's a _seriously bad_ liar. He can't even lie to me." Stiles pushed.

Talia looked at him in amusement. One eyebrow raised and a faint smile on her lips. "I am aware of that, Stiles."

"Oh. Oh, okay. I'll butt out now." Stiles promised, hands raised and gave an awkward nod. "But seriously, Derek didn't do it. Kay I'm done now." Stiles backed up, coming to a stop next to Laura to show just how finished he was.

"Derek?" Talia asked.

"Peter came up with the idea and suggested we do it. He kept saying it was the only way I could be with Paige."

"He's telling the truth Peter." Talia turned to her younger brother, disappointment thick in her gaze, as she took in his defensive body language. Letting out a sigh, she turned to face the two humans in the room, focusing on Paige. "You'll need to be informed as to what we are, and sworn to secrecy." She paused to look at Stiles. "You already seem to know. I'll be talking to you in a moment." Stiles gulped, nervousness radiating from his form, unsure of what to say to explain everything. "Laura," Talia called. "Take Derek and Paige into the side room," Talia waved a hand towards the door at the side of the room, which Stiles had not previously noticed was there, due to the large bookcase blocking it from view. "Explain everything to Paige."

Laura nodded and stepped forward, walking up next to Paige and her younger brother. "Come on, you two. Let's go." With that, the alpha-to-be led the couple into the other room and closed the door.

"Peter." Talia spoke. "Go to your room for now. I'll give you your punishment later. Go." At his Alpha's command, Peter left the room with a disgruntled look.

 _Oh, crap._ Stiles thought as he looked around the room. _I'm alone!_

"Stiles. Calm down." Talia told him gently. "You're not in danger. I just want to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Stiles shifted in the seat Talia had pointed him to. Opposite him, Talia was relaxed into her own chair, hands folded softly atop the desk.

"Why don't we start with your shirt?" Talia offered. "Why does it smell like Derek?"

"Because it was his." Stiles told her. "I took from his room after staying the night once." Here Stiles shrugged. "Just never gave it back. It's comfy."

Talia was watching him carefully. She knew he wasn't lying, but she also knew that what he was saying wasn't possible. The shirt did smell like Derek though, so she decided to put what he said to the back of her mind for now. "Okay." She said.

"What?" Stiles asked. "'Okay' what?" he bobbed his head slightly in disbelief. "You believe me? But this'd be huge on him now!" He exclaimed in shock.

"But you didn't lie. And it really does smell like my son." She smiled. Stiles let out what could've passed as a whine in response. "Do you know what we are?"

"Werewolf. The born kind." Stiles answered.

Talia tilted her head. "And how do you know?"

Stiles took a deep breath, chest puffing up slightly as he did so. "My best friend, Scott. He got bitten by a rogue Alpha. I figured out what he was and helped him control it until we found his anchor."

"I see." She nodded. "Does he need a pack to help him? I'd be willing to assist if necessary." Talia offered him.

Stiles smiled gratefully. "Nah, it's cool. We've got it handled. His 'pack' is mostly inexperienced teenagers, and there were a lot of ups and even more downs, but we've been getting through it and he's not alone."

Talia nodded her understanding before reaching below her desk and pulling out a black bin bag. "This got dropped off outside the house earlier. It just appeared out of nowhere on the porch with a note." After her explanation, she handed the bag and note to a very curious Stiles.

Putting the black bag on his lap, he looked at the note first. Written in the same cursive as the one in his rucksack were the words;

 _For Stiles' comfort. –Nortia_

Stiles' head jerked up at the note, looking at Talia with wide eyes. Talia looked back silently before gesturing to the black bag on his lap. With twitching hands, Stiles tore into the black bag. Inside was a white pillow. Stiles' pillow. "No way…" Stiles trailed off. Noticing a lump in the pillow's case, he stuck his hand in the side and pulled out his phone, a pair of headphones and his music player. "Am I going to just randomly find various bags with my stuff in it scattered around Beacon Hills now?" Stiles asked with mild hysteria laced through his, otherwise, sarcastic question.

Talia gave a gentle, slightly amused, smile in reply. "No. I don't think so." She assured him. "If anything else does randomly pop up, I'm sure it will be dropped off here."

"How can you know that?" Stiles asked, eyes squinting in disbelief.

Talia pulled open the draw and lifted a white page from within it before shutting it once more. "This." Talia told him. She cleared her throat before beginning to read. " _Dear Alpha Talia Hale, Please take care of Stiles from now on. I have failed to adequately maintain his fate, and as such, have afforded him a chance to change one thing within his time of existence. He chose to change the events of tonight. You'll understand soon. –Goddess Nortia_." Talia placed the letter down in front of her before placing her elbows on either side and folding her hands under her chin whilst smiling at Stiles once more. "I think it's safe to say, my home will be the destination of any other belongings which are yet to appear."

Stiles pushed himself back in his seat, watching Talia with an agape mouth for a couple of minutes, expression one of incomprehension. With a sudden intake of breath, Stiles leant forward and ran both hands down his face before pushing them back up and through his hair. "I give up…" Stiles groaned in exhaustion. "I'm so not ready to handle this right now." Rising to his feet, Stiles looked to Talia. "Can I get some sleep before anything else happens?" He pleaded. "Please?"

Talia also rose. "Of course." She said before waving her hands to the door behind him as she circled the desk. "I'll take you to Derek's room so you can rest. We can talk again in the morning."

Stiles made a noncommittal noise of acknowledgment as he followed the woman out of the study, up the stairs and to a room he assumed was Derek's, where he proceeded to collapse onto the bed face first. There was a rustle behind him before Talia lifted one of his arms to tuck his pillow under, which he buried his face in, and wrapping the bottom half of the duvet up and over his back, covering his shoulders down to the top of his right leg's ankle and left leg's calf. After running a motherly hand through his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead, she left him to sleep.

The talk with Paige and his sister had been mentally and emotionally exhausting. He didn't want Paige to hate or reject him, and she had been silent and unresponsive for what felt forever when they had finished explaining everything to her and answering all of her questions. He'd always been able to read her before, like an open book, but her expression was so blank, he didn't know what to make of it. And when she did respond, it felt like his heart was torn in two.

 _Letting out a slow breath, Paige turned her expressive eyes to Derek. "Derek," She addressed, his heart lurched in his chest at the deceptively steady and calm tone. "Relationships are meant to be based on trust, and I've realised that you trust neither me, nor yourself. On top of which, my own trust in you has been broken." Derek felt as if he'd entered a dark tunnel. He felt as he his head began to shake slowly, left then right, left then right, slowly, painfully._

A heavy sigh left his lips as he opened his bedroom door, jolting to a stop in surprise after noticing Stiles curled around a pillow that wasn't Derek's in his bed. Derek hesitated momentarily before deciding it was his bed, and it was big enough to share anyway, and gently closing his bedroom door and moving over to the bed, where he flopped besides Stiles, curling up next to his sleeping guest, and floating away into oblivion, feeling strangely safe.

The next morning passed by the sleeping boys unnoticed, the exhaustion keeping them in the deep darkness of unconsciousness. However, come lunchtime, the Alpha of the Hale pack sent her eldest to wake the boys up for some food.

Laura opened the door to Derek's room quietly, taking in the image of her brother curled up with the mysterious boy from last night, Stiles. "Derek." Laura called gently from the doorway. Taking several steps in, drawing up next the bed, she rested her knee on the side before lowering down sideways till she was sat on the edge. Had it been a usual day, calling Derek's name would have cause him to stir, and sitting on the edge of the bed would had have been enough of a jostle to wake him. Laying her hand on his arm, she shook. "Derek!" Laura called, slightly louder than before.

Derek groaned. "What?" He rasped.

"You both need to get up now. Lunch is almost ready, and mum wants everyone there." She told him. "I'll leave waking Stiles to you." Were her parting words as she stood and left the room, leaving the door open so that the noise of the house will encourage the boys to get up.

The laughter of Derek's younger sister, Cora, drifting in is what ultimately roused Derek from the bed. With half-lidded eyes, Derek sat up and blearily looked towards his bedmate. "Hey..." Derek cleared his throat. "Hey." He said again, prodding Stiles half-heartedly. "Wake up." Another prod. "Stiles!"

"Noo…" Stiles moaned, batting at the hand the prodding finger belonged to. "'M too tired…"He whined.

"I don't care. Get up. Lunch will be ready soon." Derek ordered as he got of the bed and went towards his ensuite bathroom. Standing in the doorway, he heard some shuffling as Stiles peaked out from the covers he'd pulled over his head.

"Food?" He questioned sleepily.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded. "Food." He agreed before closing the door.

Stiles rolled onto his back and let out a heavy, world-weary sigh, before scrubbing a hand across his eyes and then down his face. He groaned. "Do we have to talk again?" He whined to thin air, knowing Talia would hear him.

"Yes!" She called up from the kitchen, where she was finishing off making the food, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Laura laughed from where she was leant on her arms at the table, next to Paige's seat. Paige looked to Laura in confusion.

"Stiles doesn't want to talk anymore." Laura explained brightly. Paige's expression of confusion didn't dim much, but she did shrug it off.

Having finished in the bathroom, Derek came out to see Stiles sat motionlessly on the bed, staring out the window to the front of the house. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

Stiles startled and turned to Derek with wide eyes. "Fine." He said. Derek raised a brow at the lie. Stiles scowled. "Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. I'm just F.I.N.E." Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek rubbed his mouth to hide his smile as he turned to his wardrobe and drawers, pulling out two sets of clothes. One set he threw at Stiles, the other he kept for himself. "Go wash up a bit." He said, waving to the open bathroom door.

"Thanks." Stiles replied, grabbing the offered clothes and heading into the bathroom. He began humming to himself, a song no one in the house would recognise, one he barely remembered as it was. " _But I don't wanna wake up in the morning, but I've gotta face the day!_ " he sang quietly to himself. He continued humming, the sound gurgled, as he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. He spat before singing again. " _If you wanna come back, it's alright, it's alright! It's alright, if you wanna back to me!_ " He aborted his singing with a sigh as he got dressed.

Tapping out a tune on his thigh and bobbing his head to a sound only he could hear, he opened the door and jumped at the sight of Derek leaning at the side of the doorway. "God!" He gasped out, glaring at the smug smile on Derek's young face. "Yeah, yeah. Scare the human." He grumbled.

Ignoring his muttering, Derek just pointed over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Lunch is ready. We were waiting on you."

Silence was cast over the two teenage boys as they descended the stairs. It wasn't awkward, tense or filled with any kind of negative emotion, as Stiles was used to with Derek. It was very rare when it was a comfortable silence, which is what he found himself sharing with this young version of Derek. Watching him with his peripherals, Stiles catalogued the relaxed features and almost cheerful, but definitely confident, stride Derek held himself with. Completely different to the Derek he had come to know. Even when Derek was de-aged by Kate, he wasn't this relaxed. Stiles ached at the knowledge of what would happen and how Derek would grow to have difficulty feeling emotions outside of guilt and self-hatred.

Derek turned concerned eyes Stiles' way. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You smell… bad." He furrowed his brow.

Stiles scoffed. "Well, thanks!" He cheered sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant." Derek stated flatly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Derek. I'll fix it." Stiles replied earnestly, walking ahead of the boy.

Derek watched him go into the kitchen in mild confusion, before following suit.

In the kitchen, there were six people. Talia, a man who Stiles assumes is her human husband, Peter, Laura, a child version of Cora and Paige. He takes comfort and marginally relaxes when he feels Derek step up behind him and give a gentle push on his back to urge him into the room. There are only two places left at the round table, Derek takes the one roughly opposite Paige leaving the space next to him, situated next to the man and opposite Peter, open for Stiles.

"Stiles." Talia greets regally. "I'll introduce you. The man next to you is my husband, Alexander. He's also human." She nodded to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted warmly, holding a hand towards Stiles for a handshake.

"You too, sir." Stiles replies, equally as warm. As he take the man's hand, he get pulled forwards and Alexander's other hand comes up to ruffle his hair playfully, shocking a mild chuckled passed Stiles' lips.

Alexander gives a large smile that reminds Stiles of the rare, true smiles older Derek occasionally gives, and tells him "Just Alex is fine." In a cheerful voice.

"Alex it is then." Stiles agrees, amusement coating his words.

"This is my eldest, Laura." Talia continues.

Laura winks at him playfully. Stiles grins back with equal cheek.

"You've met Peter, Paige and Derek, but the little one next to Derek is Cora." Talia finishes off.

Stiles leans forwards to look around Derek, who leans back slightly, to have a closer look at the child Cora used to be. "Hey, there." He greets with a smile.

Cora stares at him for a moment. "Are you staying long?" She replies.

Stiles is taken aback briefly, before remembering that Cora is similar to Malia in the respect of being abruptly blunt about their thoughts, bypassing politeness, manners and common curtesy.

"Cora." Talia chastised gently.

Stiles chuckled. "Not too long, I suppose." Stiles told the girl.

Cora titled her head. "You smell nice. You should stay longer." With that, she turned away and began shoveling food into her mouth rapidly.

At this, Stiles let out a burst of laughter, prompting other at the table to smile, giggle or chuckle their own amusement. Once they had calmed down, they ate in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Stiles was enjoying a peaceful meal with the Hale family, since ignoring the burning holes Peter was drilling through his head was pretty easy.

The sound of breathing, chewing and clanging cutlery were the only ones for a while. Very domesticated. Until Peter decided to open his mouth that is. "It really is _lovely_ of my sister to look after strays, isn't it?" He addressed the table while sending a not-so-subtle glare at Stiles.

Stiles smiled with fake awe. "It so good to see you appreciate Talia putting up with you, Peter!" He exclaimed, false cheer heavy in his voice.

Peter's face dropped faster than Lydia typing a pissed text. A couple of snorts and stifled laughter danced through the air as a faint growl drifted across the table, accompanied by glowing eyes, before Talia gave a quiet warning of; "Boys. Behave."

Stiles smiled at her brightly, before going back to finish off his food.

"So," Alex started. "From what I've heard, is it safe to assume you time traveled from the future, Stiles?" He asked, straight face and enquiring eyes. Stiles choked on the juice he just took a sip from.

"Wha-" He coughed, and agitated sort of pain in his throat. He cleared it. "What the hell, dude!?" He yelped, one hand under his throat and eyes watery. "You can't just _ask_ that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Alex tilted his head, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from everyone at the table.

"Isn't it, like, I don't know… Super _personal_!?" Stiles said incredulously.

"Is it?" Alex raised his brows in question. "My mistake, then. Sorry." He smiled so calmly and obliviously, Stiles began to question the man's sanity.

Stiles sat there gaping at him, he also came to realise he'd probably be doing so a lot from now on. Derek cleared his throat.

"Soo…" Stiles turned to face the boy, happy for a distraction from the way-to-calm man. "I guess we're really good friends in the future then?" He asked. "You know, cause of the shirt." He gestured.

"You tolerate me." Stiles shrugged. "I stole this after having a shower, because you said I smelled, so." He finished at Derek's furrowed brows. Laura snorted.

"Should we expect a lot of shirt stealing then?" She questioned, amusement glowing through her words.

Stiles chuckled. "Nah, just Derek's." He teased with a wink. She smiled back at him

A guffawing laugh shocked Stiles momentarily as Alex took them all in. Talia just watched them with an expression between _how-is-this-my-life_ , amusement and fondness… basically the default expression of all mothers. Cora hadn't even been paying that much attention, too busy stealing food from Derek's plate when he wasn't watching, Paige was being a _deep-in-thought_ withdrawn, and Peter was still pouting.

It was then that Stiles realised. "You're all just plain crazy, aren't you?" He questioned with tired amusement. The only response he got were various types of grins. He chuckled as he plopped his head into his hand resting on the table. "Jesus… My life."

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Stiles' mind. It had been there a while, but kept getting stronger the more the afternoon moved on into evening, the Hale family relatively peaceful and no one asking questions. This in and of itself set off alarms for Stiles. _Why were they so accepting of this? Isn't this supposed to be_ the _most suspicious this going on right now?_ Stiles looked around from his seat in the living room, taking in the Hale domesticity, and Paige, who still had a look of deep thought.

 _Stiles…_ An ethereal voice glimmered through his mind. He snapped his head up, heart racing as he looked around the room. Derek looked up from doing his homework on the other side of the sofa, worried eyes watching him. Stiles gave him a shaky smile. _I helped them to accept you and your circumstances. You needed a place to stay after all._ Nortia told him

 _What!?_ Stiles thought to her angrily. _You can't just mess with people like that! It's not right!_

There was a moment of chastised silence before she replied, her words echoing with a quietly defiant guilt, and a gentleness Stiles had come to associate to her mental voice. _I was only trying to help. They have other concerns to focus on right now, and worrying about you being an enemy could've made things worse than you remember._ Stiles pictured her floating around in darkness, a glowing light, as she spoke without moving her mouth. Her eyes sad, yet optimistic, a slight tightness to her lips and eyes, where her guilt lay buried. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, his mental image becoming stronger.

 _I'm sorry._ He told her. _It's just the thought of someone or something controlling someone else…_ Here he paused, not entirely sure what he was trying to say, before settling on what would be easily comprehended. _It just sets me off. Thank you, Nortia._ He pictured her smiling.

 _Of course, Stiles._ He felt as her presence seemed to fade away from him completely, before opening his eyes and turning to Derek.

"What year is it, anyway?" He asked.

When Derek looked up, he looked amused, but didn't act on it. "2002." He answered. Derek's bright expression faltered as he took in Stiles' reaction.

Stiles felt the news of the year like a punch to the gut. It was the year before his mother would be admitted into the hospital because of the speed by which the Frontotemporal Dementia killed her. He could see Derek's lips moving, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. There was a flood of gushing blood echoing round his head, his vision began to tunnel, and that was when he realised he'd begun to hyperventilate. He'd begun to panic, and now he couldn't stop. The helplessness and desperation had hold of him. All he could hear were whooshes as his heart furiously pumped his blood. His gasping breaths providing less oxygen then they were supposed to. He was sure everyone was panicking as a result of his own, but the only clear sight he had was Derek's eyes, the rest of him blurring.

There was a warm touch to the side of his neck, and another on his wrist. Derek's soft, warm hand pulled Stiles forward, trapping one hand over his chest, where he could feel to beating of Derek's heart. A steady, calming rhythm. The thumb of the hand on his neck rubbed gentle lines, as if the strokes alone could slow the blood flow.

"Stiles… okay." He heard faintly, a garbled noise, drowning in his panic. "It is okay, Stiles. You are okay." Derek told him deliberately, staring directly into his eyes, confidence radiating from him as Stiles' breathing evened out, and his heart rate gradually slowed until it beat in time to Derek's. "You back now?" Derek inquired after a few more minutes of soft assurances.

"Yeah." Stiles gulped. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm fine." Stiles nodded, eyes hooded slightly.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Derek needled. "Did the time travel thing just hit you, or..?" He trailed off.

Stiles' eyes flicked around the room, noticing it had emptied of all occupants, most likely as Talia's order. "My mum…" Stiles haltingly said. "My mum'll go into hospital next year, and then she'll…" Stiles took a deep breath in. "I was there when she died." Stiles told Derek, eyes filling with tears. "I held her hand, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop it." A sob broke free from Stiles' lips and Derek pulled him forwards, crushing Stiles' hand between their chests as one arm wrapped itself around his back and the other cradled his head into Derek's neck.

They stayed that way for a while, Derek holding Stiles as he cried. Grieved for a woman that wasn't dead yet, but would be in the next two years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The thuds pulsing through his head caused Stiles to stir. With a groan, Stiles sat up, eyes screwed shut and the heel of his right and pressed firmly against the middle of his forehead. Shaking his hand slightly in a vain attempt to loosen the pressure that had built there, he squinted open his eyes reluctantly. It was night time, and he was in Derek's room, in Derek's bed, with Derek.

Stiles stared.

With a snort, he shook his head, a rueful smile sliding over his lips. _He'd totally rip my throat out if he was older._ Stiles thought in amusement. _With his teeth._ The smile fell from his face as he realised why his head hurt so bad. Dehydration. From crying. Stiles closed his eyes as embarrassment washed through him. "Oh, God…" He moaned quietly to himself, as he eased out of the bed. The floor was cold when his bare feet touched it, sending a shiver of hair-raising goosebumps up through his body.

There was a whine from the bed behind as Derek shifted around. Stiles froze as Derek rolled into Stiles' recently vacated space, watching as the teen hugged his pillow and buried his face in it before his breathing evened out into sleep once more. Stiles held in his sigh of relief until he had left Derek's bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

His feet softly padding down the corridor was accompanied only by the sounds of the house settling and the sleeping breaths of a wolf den. Keeping as quiet as he could, Stiles continued to make his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, which he drank with relish. It was as he was turning to head back to bed after placing the used glass in the sink, that he realised the room had begun fading away like his bedroom before he was left in the school. His breathing hitched before racing alongside his heart.

"Nortia!?" He yelled. "What's happening? Nortia!" He spun in a circle as the room began to solidify again, showing that he had returned to his bedroom. "Nortia!" He snapped as anger rushed pulsed through his veins.

"Stiles." The Goddess cooed in her airy voice from behind.

With sharp snap of motion, Stiles turned to where she sat on his bed. "What happened?" He demanded with a glare.

"You've made a change, now you can see the affect it had." She told him with a smile.

He looked at her in confusion. "Then why were you sending my stuff to the past?" He asked, brows furrowed.

Nortia tilted her head. "Because you were going to stay, but then I figured you'd like to see what affects saving Paige had first." And before Stiles could question her on the meaning behind ' _first_ ', she faded from view with a simple suggestion. _Go explore._ Her words echoed through his mind.

The first thing he did, was drive to the Hale house out on the Preserve. The whole drive there, he was flickering between hope and excitement. But they were destroyed once he got there and saw that the house was still the same burnt husk as the original timeline.

Stiles stepped out of his Jeep, face written in disbelief and fear. "No…" He whispered. "But I changed it, why..?" He didn't notice as tears started to slide down his face. He didn't notice his tears, but he did notice the rustling to his right. Turning towards the sound, he saw Peter step out.

"Well," He started. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He walked closer until he was stood directly in front of him. "You're supposed to be dead. Why aren't you?" He questioned Stiles as he gripped Stiles' chin in a death grip.

"What..?" Stiles asked in confusion and fear. "What happened? I saved Paige, so why..?" Peter's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Ah…" He said. "So you thought by saving Paige, the fire wouldn't happen." He pulled Stiles face closer to his. "Why don't you tell me how your life was before that little time adventure, hmm?"

Stiles felt as another panic attack overtook his when the pale blue of Peter's human eyes bled red. Peter watched in apathetic annoyance as Stiles panicked, his vision dotting out until everything went black, having eventually passed out.

"Wasn't expecting that." Peter sighed, staring down at the unconscious form of the boy he'd had his first Beta kill over a year ago. He bent to pick the boy up and threw him into the back of the Jeep before getting into the front and driving back to his current home, where the rest of his pack rested.

When Stiles came to, it was in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up with a jerk, he remembered the burnt Hale house and the red eyes of Peter. He scrambled out of bed, only for the door to be opened and Scott to be standing there, blue wolf eyes staring at him. Stiles felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

Scott shouldn't have blue eyes. The only wolf colours he could have, should be gold or red. He should _never_ have blue eyes.

"What..?" Stiles uttered with wide-eyes. The only thing he seems to be able to do right now is mutter shocked nothings. "Why..? They're _blue_ …" He choked out.

"Cause I killed you." Scott said, voice cold and empty of any real emotion.

If Stiles hadn't already done so twice in the past day or so, he would probably pass out from another panic attack. As it was, he was too shocked to feel much panic, to feel much of anything really.

Scott tilted his head slightly, hearing something Stiles couldn't, before he strode forward, grabbed Stiles by the arm, and proceeded to drag him out of the room and down the stairs to the living room of a house, almost as big as the Hale house pre-fire. He was then tossed onto the floor in front of Peter. Peter with the red Alpha eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Both literally and figuratively." Peter mocking greeted. "Now, timeline differences, if you'd please." The threatening tone of voice and flashing eyes did not leave Stiles with the impression he had a choice in the matter.

"First," Stiles pushed. "Where's Derek?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Dead. Killed in the fire." He paused at the expression that crossed Stiles face as the devastation of that hit him. "Judging by your reaction, that didn't happen before you decided saving Paige would work." Stiles mutely shook his head.

"Was it Kate Argent?" Stiles asked shakily, eyes steeling as he stood and gripped his hands into fists. "Was it Kate Argent that set the fire?" He demanded.

Peter smiled. "That hasn't changed then."

"How!?" He yelled. "Paige was alive, so she couldn't have manipulated Derek!"

Peter sat up straight. "So that's why you though saving Paige would stop the fire." With a harsh breath out, he sat back and crossed his fingers. "I hate to break it to you, but Derek wasn't the only person in the Hale family that thought she was pretty."

"But only Talia, Alex, Laura, Cora, Derek and you lived there permanently! Everyone else just visited!" Stiles shouted, throwing his hands out as he did so. It was something he had learnt from Derek, who had told him about his family whilst Stiles was still crying and Derek was trying to calm him down.

Peter raised a brow. "I also had relationships throughout my life."

"So she used _you_ this time!?" Stiles questioned aggressively. "Fuck! I thought you'd be the last person to be manipulated by a pretty face!"

"It's been known to happen." Peter told him in an icy tone. "I do have a daughter as a result of one such instances, you know."

"You mean Malia?" Stiles asked.

"Ah." Peter nodded. "So you know her in your original time line then." Peter ascertained, before calling out. "Malia! Be a dear and come in."

Stiles' breath caught as he turned towards the doorway as his first girlfriend stepped into the room. There were no remarkable differences to her appearance, her hair was still long as opposed to the short style she'd been rocking when he met Nortia, but there was one thing. She was missing an eye, and a burn circled the closed lid. Stiles felt a whimper leave his lips, already figuring it was a wolfsbane induced wound, having previously known that some injuries do stay.

"Yeah, dad?" Malia questioned, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"This is Stiles." Peter waved towards him. "He knew you in a different time line. A time line where we had a larger family before he decided to mess around."

Malia flashed blue eyes at him as a snarl tore through her. She was about to attack him when Peter raised a hand.

"Calm down. If he changed things once, he can tell us how to change them again." He turned back to Stiles. "Can't you, _Stiles_?" Peter sneered his name.

"It was Nortia." Stiles said, eyes not leaving Malia's. "She's a Goddess who said I could change one thing because she didn't properly maintain my fate, or something." Stiles finally broke contact with Malia to turn back to Peter. "I don't know how to fix this."

Peter hadn't liked that answer, which is how Stiles found himself chained up in the basement, opposite the Argent family. Chris, Victoria and Allison, all in various states of damage.

"Stiles?" Allison had questioned, her voice dripping in shock and pain. "I saw you die…" She said.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, self-deprecation heavy in his tone. "Well, that was this worlds me. So."

The rattling of Chris' chains grabbed his attention. He pulled his eyes away from Allison's confused face, and towards her father's stern one. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"I tried to make it better, but I made it so much worse." Stiles replied, voice breaking on the last three words. Chris closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, whilst Victoria rolled her eye in aggravated annoyance.

The sound of the door creaking open, grabbed everyone's attention as footsteps began to echo down the stairs. When Scott came into view, Allison's face washed into a look of horrified fear and her parents expressions became that of loathing fury.

Having reached the bottom of the stairs, Scott ignored the Argent family and dragged a chair towards Stiles. The scraping, scratching painfully into his head. Sitting down and watching Stiles, eyes still Beta-blue, he sighed before speaking. "What was the other time line like?"

"Better." Stiles muttered, staring Scott defiantly in the eyes, non-too pleased about the fact that Scott had killed the Stiles of this time line.

"I will hurt you, Stiles." Scott told him. "I've killed you after all."

Stile snorted. "Killing and torture are two _very_ different things. Anyone can kill, it's a whole new ballpark when you wanna torture someone."

"I've tortured Allison before." Scott stated calmly. Stiles' eyes widened, before they darted towards the mentioned girl, the fear and shaking he had only just noticed, makes more sense now.

"You asshole!" Stiles shouted, whipping back towards Scott. "What the Hell is wrong with you!?" He spat, yanking himself forwards in his chains, which rattled loudly, as he tried to reach Scott so he could punch him. "What _warped_ you so fucking bad, huh!?"

"Killing you." Scott shrugged. "It felt good. So I tried hurting someone, and the only people we had were the Argents'. I started with small things at first. Just little cuts, really." Scott went to open his mouth again, but Stiles had heard enough and spat at him. It landed on Scott's knee. There was a moments silence before Scott moved. Faster than Stiles could see, he was up and slamming a fist into his face.

Stiles grunted before spitting the tooth that was knocked loose onto the floor, which was followed by a trail of blood. He glared at Scott again. Scott sat down.

"What happened in the other time line?" He asked once more.

Stiles laughed. "Well," He chuckled. "For starters, you were the Alpha."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Bullshit." He said.

"No, really." Stiles insisted with a smile. "You were. A True-Alpha, in fact." Scott continued to glare. "That means you were a stronger Alpha than any other, and you didn't need to kill a previous Alpha to get that power." Stiles told him. He could tell that Scott was interested. His Bro-For-Life seemed to be a power hungry monster in this time line. Stiles put it down to Peter being his Alpha and using some form of voodoo mind-control to twist him so much. "It's not possible now, though." Stiles smiled brightly as Scott glared darkly, eyes glowing a brighter blue than before. "You killed me after all. If you'd not hurt a single person, you would've been an amazingly strong Alpha."

Scott snapped forward and hit him again, softer this time, but still painful. "Time line differences. Now!" He growled out, clawed hand wrapped around Stiles' throat. Stiles smiled through bloodied teeth.

"It won't change the fact that you're Creepy-Uncle Peter's _bitch_." Stiles taunted. Scott pushed Stiles' face to the side and pulled the opposite arm taut before he bit down just below his shoulder. Stiles screamed. He'd seen himself bitten by Scott before, but that was the face-stealing Nogistune him, and Scott was an Alpha trying to save his life. The scenarios were completely different, and Stiles never thought he'd long for something like the Nogitsune to be happening, but he did. He hoped Scott was possessed by Peter's crazy ass and couldn't control himself, and he didn't actually want to hurt Stiles, or Allison, or anyone.

"You wanna talk now, _bro_?" Scott spat mockingly.

Stiles let out a single sob of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 6

Not knowing if he'd get another chance to change things was like torture to Stiles. He kept calling to Nortia, but she wasn't responding. The only reason he could think of, was that he was stuck in this time line for good.

"Damn it!" Stiles swore, rattling his chains. The Argent family looked at him in surprise. "Never get your wish granted." Stiles told them heatedly. "It won't end well."

"Even an amateur knows that." Victoria scowled.

"Honey." Chris said in warning. "He's a kid who screwed up. Don't be so tough on him. He learnt his lesson, and he won't do it again. Right, Stiles?" The last bit was addressed to him in a glare. Stiles looked away.

"At least you're alive, and human, in this time line, __Victoria__." He grumbled. It was almost worth it to see her face, but he still felt bad for saying it.

OJust before he could say anything, the door opened and Scott came down the stairs again. Everyone tensed, until they saw that there was no sign of the wolf in Scott's eyes what-so-ever. They were a pure, beautiful brown. Stiles, not knowing what that meant, stayed tense. Chris and Victoria remained guarded, but Allison looked relieved.

"Okay…" He drew out, gaining everyone's attention. "Obviously I'm missing something here." Stiles stated, flicking his hands up slightly.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed as he rushed forwards and enveloped him in a hug.

"Wha-?" Stiles was confused. "Okay, now I am __definitely__ missing something!"

"I thought you were dead!" Scott whimpered into Stiles' shoulder. "I thought I killed you!" Stiles could feel the wetness of tears soaking through his clothes.

"Uhh…" Stiles uttered, not knowing what to say. "What's going on? Guys?" Stiles looked to the Argents'.

"If his eyes are blue, he's dangerous. If they're brown, he's back to normal." Allison told him.

"So he is being voodoo mind-controlled by Peter!?" Stiles shouted in realisation.

"You could say that." Chris muttered while Victoria rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

"Dude." Stiles said. "That's messed up." Scott was still hugging Stiles and didn't seem to have any plans of letting him go. "You know, you could let me go, right? And the Argent's too..?" Stiles suggested.

Scott sniffed as he pulled back. "Yeah, okay, man." Turning, he quickly scurried back to the stairs, disappearing under them and then coming back with keys in hand.

"Yeah, buddy!" Stiles cheered with a smile as Scott grinned back, beginning to unlock the chains around his wrists.

There was a creak from the stairs before Scott was tackled to the floor with a roar that rattled the room.

"Oh my God!" Allison shrieked in surprise, Chris and Victoria swearing theirs.

Stiles watched in horror as Malia lifted her head, both hands shackled around Scott's neck. "Dad's gone, but I'm not!" She growled.

Stiles spotted the keys on floor by his feet, obviously dropped in the struggle. Keeping an eye on the fight as Scott freed his throat, Stiles used his foot to drag the keys back towards himself. The growling and snarling mess that was the Beta fight covering the clinking and scraping sounds nicely. Knowing he wouldn't be able to reach the keys if he bent down, Stiles carefully pushed them up onto his other shoe and shakily lifted his leg. It was close, but Stiles managed to lift them high enough to reach and freed himself. Smiling at his success, he silently rushed to Allison, unlocked one arm and handed her the keys to do the other before looking around the room for a weapon.

"Sorry about this, Malia." Stiles said, lifting a tin bucket of left over paint and smashing it down as hard as he could on her head. The thwack of contact was sickening and she grunted before collapsing down on top of Scott.

"Thanks man." Scott panted, eyes rolling from the exhaustion.

"We need to leave." Chris said urgently, now free from all restraints.

"Right." Stiles nodded, grabbing Scott by the hand and pulling him up. "Let's go."

As Stiles turned to leave, not noticing Chris opening his mouth, everything faded out again.

"Seriously?" Stiles sighed as his room came back into focus.

"How was it?" Nortia asked from his bed.

"Worse." Stiles told her flatly.

"So something else needs to change then." She said, standing up. "I'm giving you hypothetical gifts, so you can re-try as many times as you like before choosing a final outcome." She told him. "What do you want to try changing now?"

Stiles sighed, looking down in thought. "The fire." He told her. "I wanna go to just before the fire, and stop it." He finished.

"Okay." She allowed. "However, Paige won't be alive here. Your stuff will still be there though. They'll have appeared with a note from me asking the Hales to hold onto them until your arrival and to look after you when you do."

Stiles nodded his understanding as his room once more faded away. Unlike before, Stiles' surroundings didn't instantly begin to materialize back into focus. The world remained a faded dark grey existence. Stiles turned slowly as a breeze caused the hair on his next to stand on end. He saw a door behind him, and felt his eyes widen in fear as his heart began to race. As he was about to back away, Nortia's voice floated gently around him. __It's okay. You're safe. Go through.__ Still Stiles hesitated, until he felt a warmth embrace him, gently pushing him forwards.

Slowly stepping through the door, Stiles found himself inside the boys changing room. It was dark, both from the late hour and from the powered down lights, but he could hear pained painting and the whirl of the fans as shower water splattered down onto the tiles. Carefully walking through the room until he reached the sectioned off shower area, he noticed a chant.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." A young man's voice echoed with strain. "Alpha, Beta Omega!" He continued to pant, growing louder and more aggressive. "Why isn't it working!?" He shouted, upset.

Stepping into the entrance to the showers, Stiles saw a young Derek. Older the boy Stiles had left sleeping, but still many years younger than the one he was used to. Derek continued to panic and struggle with his control, not even noticing Stiles. Even knowing it was a dangerous risk, Stiles silently walked up behind Derek, paused, and then wrapped his arms around him securely causing him to jump. "Shh…" Stiles hushed him, beginning to rock slightly. "Take a deep breath in, come on." He coached, pulling Derek's head back so it was resting on his shoulder. Blue eyes glowed at him in confusion. "Deep breath, Derek." Stiles said firmly, waiting for Derek to do as told. "Good. Now hold it." Stiles pressed a hand to Derek's neck, monitoring his fluttering heart. "And out." Derek breathed out. "And again. Keep doing that. If you can't, breathe with me, okay?" Stiles ordered gently. Evening out his own breathes into a slow and calming rhythm with Derek copying him.

"Who are you?" Derek questioned, looking up at him curiously, no sign of the wolf left.

"I'm Stiles, and you're Derek Hale." Stiles said, smiling back before running a hand through Derek's hair, who closed his eyes and leant into it, before he pushed Derek forwards and stood up. "Here." He said, holding a hand out to Derek, who took it and pulled himself up.

"Why aren't scared?" Derek demanded. "Or at least freaking out."

"Dude," Stiles frowned. "It's so not cool to freak out when someone's having a panic attack of their own. That'll just make everything a __lot__ worse."

"Don't cool me dude." Derek glared. Stiles smiled. "And I didn't mean that. I meant about, you know," Derek gestured at himself, kitted out in his basketball uniform and wet from his impromptu shower.

"Okay, I __know__ you're an attractive young man," Stiles started. "But that is just way too conceited of you." Stiles stated, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows with a click of his tongue.

Derek blushed. "That's not what I meant either." He pouted. His eyes flicked down to the floor, before flying back to Stiles' face, wide in astonishment. "Are you __him__?" Derek asked in awe.

"Who?" Stiles scrunched his face in confusion.

"The boy from the future that's trying to fix something that goes wrong!" Derek exclaimed. "Mum got a letter a few months back, along with someone's belongings saying that someone who knew me in the future wanted to fix something in the past to make me happier! You smell kinda the same, so it thought it was you!"

Stiles' arms fell to his side as he watched Derek incredulously, mouth slightly agape. "S-seriously!?" He stuttered. "You just took that at face value? No questioning, or disbelief, at least a bit of suspicion!?" Stiles floundered, arms waving.

"Come on." Derek raised a brow. "Most of my family are werewolves. Of course we believe in Gods and Goddesses." He rolled his eyes. Stiles stared for a bit longer. "So, are you?" Derek asked once more.

"Yeah." Stiles uttered, still shocked. "Can't you be little bit more suspicious of people?" He groaned, throwing his head back.

Derek's face lit up in a bright smile. "That'd be mean. Innocent until proven guilty." He said cheerfully.

Stiles sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Whatever, let's just go back to yours. I'm tired."

"Right!" Derek nodded, grabbed Stiles arm and tugging him along.

 _ _Like old times.__ Stile thought with an eye-roll. __But gentler.__

When they got back to the Hale house, Derek took a great amount of pleasure in introducing Stiles as he time traveling friend from the future. Laura rolled her eyes at him, but went along with it indulgently whilst Cora waxed poetic about how cool that was and demanded to know where her time traveling friend from the future was. Stiles replied that he was a family friend, that just so happened to meet Derek first. Cora was satisfied with it. Peter used his usual brand of sarcasm to greet him, but seemed genuine enough in his happiness at his arrival, which Stiles found unnerving before realising that there was no confrontation in this meeting, so he hadn't developed a dislike for Stiles. Yet.

Stiles did notice that compared to his last stay with the Hale family, they were more somber, which Stiles figures was a result of the Paige Incident. Stiles felt a flash of guilt race through him that saving her hadn't helped the time line any.

Having finished the mandatory bragging and greetings, Derek and Stiles made their way to Talia's office at Laura's behest. Knocking on the door and entering was no less intimidating as the last time he had been here. Maybe this time he might actually be able to give them all some warnings before he was ripped away again.

"Welcome, Stiles." Talia greeted as the door closed behind him and Derek. "Have a seat. Both of you." She smiled, gesturing to the two chairs sitting opposite her, in front of the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The talk was short. Stiles explained who he was, _"Stiles Stilinkski, son of the future Sheriff. Nice to meet you. Again."_ What he was doing there, _"I've been given a chance to change one thing that happened during my existence to improve my 'fate'."_ And why. _"Apparently Goddesses_ do _make mistakes. Sometimes."_

Derek got upset and left the room when Stiles regaled them with the tale of saving Paige, only for it to turn out to have made his fate worse, what with the Hale Pack actually being wiped of all but Peter, that time around. Once again leaving him in a comatose state, only this time with the power of an Alpha stewing and festering, waiting to be released. Driving the man even further into Crazy Ville than the first time.

In turn, Talia told Stiles what had happened, and was currently happening in her present. It was only after Talia explained about the disaster of a meeting between Deucalian and Gerard that Stiles realised what an opportunity he had missed. He could have saved Deucalian from being blinded, physically, morally and as a visionary. Which would also prevent Jennifer turning to the Dark Side. And it had only been a short time after Paige. _Maybe if I had stayed a little longer…_ Stiles pushed the thought away.

Stiles also discovered that his mother had already succumbed to her Frontotemporal Dementia months earlier. Talia must have been able to detect the change in his chemo signals, as she looked at him sadly. "I believe that was all." She said gently. "We can discuss what we need to do from now on tomorrow."

Stiles nodded absently. "Yeah…"

Talia stood from her seat and walked round to stand beside Stiles, offering him her hand. She tugged him softly from his seat and drew him into a hug. "I am sorry for your loss, Stiles."

Stiles raised his hands from where they hung to grip the sides of her shirt gently. He didn't know what to say, he never had. So many people had told him they were 'sorry for his loss', but he hadn't known what he was supposed to do with that. 'Sorry' wouldn't bring her back. In the end, the only thing that had helped any, was a couple movie nights at the McCall residence. Melissa had insisted that both he and his father spend a few nights there. Most likely to keep an eye on the two of them, make sure they didn't spiral into depression most likely.

Talia pulled back and gripped his shoulders instead, squeezing softly. Stiles felt as the background throb of pain from Scott's bite lessened, and a tightness he didn't realise was wrapped around his chest loosened as feint black veins slid up her arms. He dropped his grip from her sides with a sigh. "Why don't you head up to bed now?" She suggested quietly, earnestly. "You'll be sharing with Derek."

Stiles nodded, taking a step back. Talia's hands fell from his shoulders. "'Night." He bid as he turned.

Her call of "Goodnight, Stiles." drifted after him as he left her office and climbed the stairs at a somber pace. He stopped outside of Derek's door, hesitated, then tapped twice with a single finger.

The door was pulled open by a grouchy looking Derek. Stiles felt himself calm completely as he took in the pair of familiar, grumpy blue eyes. "Hey." Derek grunted, stepping to the side so that Stiles could enter.

Stiles' eyes roved the room, landing on the bed covered in light blue and cream covers. "Your bed's bigger." He commented, walking a few steps forwards before sitting on the edge of it.

"So we could share." Derek answered gruffly, shutting the door behind him. Derek ran a hand through his hair, causing the black shirt to ride up slightly, and pale skin shone above the grey sweats that swung low over his hips. "You have a bag of stuff in the corner." Derek said, pointing with the hand not tangled into his thick tresses.

"Thanks." Stiles nodded, straightening up and heading over to it. He crouched down to rummage through, the sounds of soft feet padding across the floor before a weight settled onto the bed reached Stiles' ears. Grabbing Derek's shirt and his own sweats from the bag, Stiles walked through the other door, and into the adjoining bathroom. A shock of pain flew through him as he changed tops. An involuntary hiss passed his lips.

The adrenaline had long since faded, leaving him droopy eyed and exhausted. The pain leaching Talia had performed had made a huge difference, before he moved enough to agitate the wound again. He sighed, before inevitably poking the skin around the damage. A sharp breath in and hum were the only outward signs he gave of pain. Stiles finished changing and left the bathroom once more.

Derek was sitting up in his bed. Stiles noted how he had taken the side closest to the door, even though Stiles knew he preferred to sleep on the right, not the left. _Overprotective and paranoid no matter the time period, apparently._ Stiles smirked. The smirk dropped when he realised Derek was giving him the patented _I'm-pretending-I'm-annoyed-but-I'm-actually-worried_ look. _And thus begin his transformation_ Stiles thought to himself. "I'm fine." Stiles told him, ignoring the startled nostril flare and miniscule widening of eyes. He had experience reading Derek through minute muscle twitching and various levels of (mostly) faked annoyance. "Just a little sore."

Derek's eyes narrowed as he watched Stiles approach the bed before climbing in and laying down. With a roll of his eyes, Derek turned off the bedside lamp and shuffled down into the blankets. The room was quiet for a moment more, before Derek spoke up. "I miss her."

"I know." Stiles said.

"Does it get better?" Derek asked. "Does it go away?"

"No." Stiles shook his head slowly. "But it does get more manageable."

"You miss your mother." It was a question.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles agreed breathlessly. "And it's like I've lost her all over again. But that's so stupid."

"It's not." Derek said. There was another moment of silence before the slide of a hand over the bed disturbed it. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles', and Stiles linked their fingers together. "'Night, Stiles."

"'Night Derek." Stiles fell asleep to the comfort of another person as Derek leached the pain away, bit by bit. Derek followed him into dreamland soon after. Not once did they release one another's hand.

Just like the first time Stiles went back, he and Derek were allowed to sleep in till lunch. Little Cora cracked open the door to Derek's room and peaked in, hands still holding the handle. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she watched the two boys. She sniffed. With a smile she pushed the door open completely and ran inside, jumping onto the bed. "Wake up!" She yelped. "Wake up, wake up!" She continued to call as she bounced on the bed before freezing.

Derek sat bolt upright, untangling his hand from Stiles so he could grab Cora. "Cora! Stop!" He growled urgently. "Stiles is hurt." But the damage had been done.

Stiles groaned as he rolled onto his side. He held a hand against the bite mark on his shoulder, and clenched his jaw shut. Derek and Cora watched as Stiles took a pained breath in, before releasing it slowly and looking back to the siblings. "Hey Cora." He greeted, forcing a smile onto his face. "'Morning."

Derek reached out, touching Stiles' arm with the tips of his fingers. Black veins shaded into view as he began drawing out Stiles' pain. After a moment, Cora reached out too, a look of concentration on her face. No black veins appeared on her, and with a huff of defeat, she sat back again, crossed her arms and pouted. Gradually, the marks of leached veins faded and the pain dispersed. Derek gave Cora a look.

"Sorry…" She said, eyes squinted and head tilted back.

"No worries." Stiles replied, smiling more naturally.

"Lunch is ready!" Cora grinned, jumping off the bed and running back out the door, presumably to go eat lunch.

Derek ran a hand over his face and then through his hair with a sigh.

"Thanks." Stiles spoke up. Derek looked at him. "For the pain drain. Thanks for that."

"No problem." Derek stretched and hummed. "Let's go eat." With that, he got up and headed for the door.

"Shouldn't we get ready first?" Stiles asked, stopping Derek in his track.

"Nah." Derek continued walking. "We can do that after food. Come on."

"'Nah' he says." Stiles mutters, watching after Derek. "I can't believe he said 'nah'. Trippy." He shook his head and rolled out of bed to follow after Derek. Stiles yawned as he left the room.

Stiles walked into the kitchen to see everyone sat around the table. "Hey." Stiles waved awkwardly from the doorway.

The Hale family each gave various versions of greetings as Talia waved him forwards. "Have a seat, Stiles."

"Thanks." Stiles replied, sitting down next to Derek. "Looks good." He told her with a smile.

"I can't take the credit." Talia grinned. "My wonderful husband was the cook this time."

Alex beamed proudly as the other members of the family laughed.

"It's one of the few things dad can actually do." Derek smirked.

"Derek Hale!" Alex cried. "I can do plenty, thank you very much!"

"Sure, dad." Laura grinned. "Whatever you say."

"Whatever you say." Cora parroted.

"Not you too, Cora!" Alex exclaimed. "All my kids have turned against me." He bemoaned.

Stiles laughed at the conversation taking place. He exchanged a grin with Derek as they started in on their food.

"Tastes good, too." Stiles told Alex after the first bite.

"I have a new favourite." He proclaimed loudly. "I don't need the rest of you, I have Stiles now."

"Dad!" The siblings cried indignantly as Peter snorted and Talia watched on in amusement.

"Oh!" Alex blinked. "I haven't introduced myself, have I?" He turned to Stiles and held a hand out. "Alexander Hale, human." He grinned.

Stiles reached out to shake his outstretched palm. "Stiles Stilinski, also human."


End file.
